The Overnight Guest
by iloveromance
Summary: Ashamed at the idea of staying with Frasier after Maris runs off with someone from his wine club, Niles soon finds that his temporary living arrangements aren't so bad after all. Especially when he's sharing his home with an angel. Sequel to "Friendship" by Kristen3


Niles could hardly believe that he was holding Daphne's hand. Nor could he believe that he was standing in front of Frasier's door with several suitcases at his feet.

"Daphne, I don't think this is a good idea. Perhaps I should just check into a hotel."

"Nonsense. Your brother and father love you and I know they wouldn't want you to stay in some uncomfortable hotel when there's plenty of room here. Now I'll just unlock the door and-."

She gasped in surprise when the door opened automatically. "Oh... Dr. Crane! I didn't think you'd be home so soon."

Frasier's eyes narrowed. "I can see that. What's going on?"

"Well, I finished the errands you asked me to run so I thought I'd run by your brother's house. I was in the neighborhood anyway."

Frasier's eyes fell to Niles' suitcases. "Going somewhere, Niles?"

"A-actually Frasier, I-."

"Your brother is going to stay with us for a few days." Daphne explained.

"As expected anger flashed across Frasier's face. "What's wrong with Niles' place? That monstrosity should be more than enough to comfortably live in!"

Niles sighed and picked up his suitcase. "I'm sorry to have bothered you, Frasier. I'll just be going now."

Daphne's hand went to his arm. "You'll do no such thing! Now this is my home too and if I say he can stay here, than that's exactly what he'd going to do!"

Niles' heart warmed at her thoughtfulness. "That's very kind of you Daphne, but really I-."

"You shouldn't be alone tonight. You're hurting and you need your family around; people who will support you. Isn't' that right, Dr. Crane?"

Defeated, Frasier sighed. "Oh, all right. He can stay. But I still have no idea what's wrong with his place!"

When Niles flinched, Daphne slipped her hand into his and squeezed gently.

"For your information Dr. Crane, your brother is heartbroken and lonely! His wife left him a horrible note saying that she's run off with another man from his wine club. To Paris of all places! I couldn't just let him stay home by himself or in some dull hotel! And if you really loved him, you'd welcome him instead of making him feel worse!"

"Of course I love him Daphne, but-."

"Then it's settled! I'll make up the sofa for you, Dr. Crane."

Niles gave her a warm smile. "Thank you, Daphne."

When she was gone, Frasier turned to his brother. "Sherry, Niles?"

"Yes. Thank you, Frasier."

Frasier handed Niles a glass of sherry and they sat down on the sofa.

"Niles, I'm sorry about Maris, but-."

Niles held up his hand. "You don't have to say it, Frasier. I should have known this was going to happen."

Frasier smiled knowingly. "Well, it's no use talking about it tonight. It's late. And Niles? You're welcome to stay here as long as you like."

"Thanks Frasier."

"Here you are, Dr. Crane."

Niles looked up to see Daphne enter the living room carrying a pillow and blanket.

"Now, we'll just get this all fixed up for you."

"Thank you, Daphne."

She quickly made up the sofa and smiled. "Now, don't worry about your brother. You can stay here as long as you like. Can I get you anything else, Dr. Crane?"

He smiled in spite of himself. There were so many things he wanted. But for now he was content to stay here. At least he was under the same roof as the woman he loved.

"This is perfect, Daphne. I'll just get changed and try to get some rest. Although I'm afraid that may not be so easy, knowing that Maris is... Well... it doesn't matter anyway I suppose."

As he opened his suitcase and removed his pajamas, he shivered when Daphne touched his cheek.

"I'm so sorry, Dr. Crane. I know it hurts."

"Thank you, Daphne." He said, doing his best to smile.

"Now... I'm not a psychiatrist like you or your brother, but I am your friend. So if you need to talk you know where to find me."

Overcome with love for his angel, he wrapped his arms around her. "I can't thank you enough, Daphne." And when he drew back, he was surprised to see that she was blushing.

"Well, I suppose I should be getting ready for bed myself. I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight, Dr. Crane."

When he was alone, Niles showered and changed into his pajamas, perfectly happy to relax on the sofa with a good book. As he finally fell into slumber, he found himself thinking not of his uncaring, selfish wife, but of the angel who was the kindest, sweetest person he'd ever met.

* * *

Hours later as the moonlight created white streaks across the carpeted floor, he hardly noticed the soft footfalls that approached him. Nor was he aware of the soft, warm weight on his back.

"Dr. Crane?"

But there was no mistaking her soft whisper. His eyes opened at once and he sat up, turning to face her.

"Daphne."

"I'm so sorry to bother you, Dr. Crane. I just-."

He sat up even further when he noticed the tears in her eyes.

"Daphne? What's wrong? What happened?"

She sighed deeply. "I couldn't sleep."

"Oh Daphne. I'm sorry. Can I get you anything? Some tea or warm milk? Sometimes a warm drink can help with sleeplessness."

"That's so thoughtful of you but I'm afraid it's going to take more than a warm beverage to calm me. I know I shouldn't have wakened you and I'm so sorry."

"It's all right. You could never be a bother to me, Daphne. What's on your mind?"

She looked away, as though embarrassed.

"What is it?"

Another deep sigh. "Really, I'm sorry to have bothered you. I should just go back to bed. I'm sure I'll fall asleep eventually."

"Daphne are you sure you don't want to talk about it? I promise I will keep whatever you say in the strictest confidence."

Reluctantly she sat down beside him.

"All right. But I'm so ashamed, Dr. Crane."

He smiled and took her hand. "Daphne, don't ever be afraid to talk to me. I'm here for you, whenever you need me."

"That's just the problem. I need you more than I thought I did."

Niles swallowed hard. "I-I don't understand."

"Neither do I but I just can't stop thinking about it."

"About what?"

"Your wife. I really am sorry that she left you... but honestly... I'm not."

"You're not... what?"

"Sorry. And I'm so sorry about that, Dr. Crane!"

"Um... Okay... Now that I'm thoroughly confused."

When she turned around he could hear her sniffling and the sound broke his heart.

"I didn't think you'd understand. I don't even know why I brought it up. I just..."

"Daphne, what are you trying to say?"

"I know you love your wife. I know that, okay? And I have no right to even think that we could have... Oh bloody hell... I can't even bring myself to say what's in my heart! I was just trying to tell you that I care about you... so much. And I can't help thinking that what if you weren't married at all? What if it was me, who..."

His own heart was beating rapidly and he could hardly believe what he was hearing.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"I..."

"Daphne..."

"Dr. Crane, I'm sorry! I just... I can't help myself! You're so kind and caring and always make me feel so special."

This time it was Niles who blushed. "Well... thank you Daphne. I-."

His words were stopped by her lips on his. It was the most incredible feeling he'd ever experienced. "You're welcome Dr. Crane. Goodnight."

Still mesmerized by the spontaneous kiss, he stared at her in disbelief. "Daphne..."

She rose from the sofa and turned to him, smiling. And seconds before she disappeared into the hallway, he hurried to catch up with her.

"Daphne... I know this is highly unusual, but there's plenty of room here on the sofa... If you don't want to be alone. Sometimes it helps to um... sleep surrounded by people who lo-um... care about you."

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "That sounds wonderful."

He moved the blanket to allow her to sit down, his heart racing beneath his trembling body as she snuggled against him.

"Are you comfortable, Daphne? Do you want the pillow?"

"No... I'm okay." She said, closing her eyes, her head resting against his chest.

Amazingly she fell asleep almost instantly.

"Goodnight, Daphne."

"Goodnight, Dr. Crane." She said dreamily.

He smiled and kissed her hair, drawing her closer into his arms. And suddenly he no longer cared when Maris would return. Or even if. Because he had everything he needed right here.

**THE END**


End file.
